1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source, in particularly, to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional liquid crystal display module (LCM). FIG. 1B is a sectional view taken along a line L1-L1′ of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a liquid crystal display module (LCM) 180 includes a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) 170 and a backlight module 100. The LCD panel 170 is disposed in the backlight module 100. The backlight module 100 includes a back bezel 130, a frame 140, a backlight source 150, and a front bezel 160. The back bezel 130 has a bottom carrier 132 and a side wall 134. A containing space C′ is defined by the bottom carrier 132 and the side wall 134. The containing space C′ is adapted to dispose the backlight source 150 and the LCD panel 170. The backlight source 150 and the LCD panel 170 are disposed over the back bezel 130 and the frame 140. The backlight source 150 is disposed beneath the LCD panel 170 so as to provide a light source for the LCD panel (the backlight source 150 is merely illustrated to occupy a volume, and the detailed structure of the backlight source 150 is omitted). The front bezel 160 is assembled with the back bezel 130, and the backlight source 150 and the LCD panel 170 are disposed between the front bezel 160 and the back bezel 130.
In the prior art, the frame 140 may be fabricated by a mold injection process. In detail, in a common mold injection process, the back bezel 130 is fixed in a mold, and the plastic material is then injected into the mold to form the frame 140 on the back bezel 130 in the mold. Generally speaking, in order to prevent the back bezel 130 peeling from the frame 140, the side wall 134 usually has a reverse bending structure 134R (as shown in FIG. 1B) so as to enhance the joining strength of the back bezel 130 and the frame 140. However, the reverse bending structure 134R can only enhance the joining strength of the back bezel 130 and the frame 140 in z direction. Obviously, the reverse bending structure 134R cannot enhance the joining strength of the back bezel 130 and the frame 140 in x direction or y direction. Therefore, the overall joining strength of the back bezel 130 and the frame 140 of the backlight module 100 is not sufficient.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the back bezel 130 is generally a hard and rigid material. Since the reverse bending structure 134R of the back bezel 130 usually has an arc top surface S′ and the arc top surface S′ of the reverse bending structure 134R must be in contact with the mold, the mold is easily scratched by the arc top surface S′ of the rigid material, and thus the lifespan of the mold is reduced.